Retrouvailles plus qu'Amoureuses
by sakka-kun
Summary: Le sergent Chesterfield est séparé de Blutch depuis plus de deux semaines. Le temps de l'absence lui pèse, surtout qu'il est bloqué dans les tranchées texanes. Heureusement, il est muté et revient au camp d'Alexander où il va revoir le caporal, coincé au trou pour tentative de désertion.


**Un PWP parce que je voulais pas bosser mais avoir l'air de le faire ! **  
><strong>ENJOY !<strong>  
><strong>Je me suis trop éclaté à l'écrire !<strong>

.

Aux frontières du Texas, il y avait souvent des tranchées tout le long du front. On tirait un peu à l'aveugle, avec des canons réglés selon les rapports des éclaireurs, s'ils revenaient.

Les conditions de vie en première ligne étaient exécrables. On n'en mourrait pas, c'était vrai, mais elles étaient difficiles pour les nerfs. Les problèmes qui se posaient rendaient les soldats énervés, les tenaient de mauvaise humeur et les bagarres éclataient sans cesse pour des broutilles.

Chesterfield faisait aussi les frais de telles conditions. Tout ça se ressentait dans sa façon de parler et de se mouvoir. Il fallait dire aussi que les tranchées, ça amenait à accumuler une certaine tension. La proximité des corps, les conditions sanitaires et le stress constant des batailles n'aidaient pas.

Ainsi, pour un jeune homme en bonne santé et dans la fleur de l'âge, sept jours de jachère dans un milieu aux connotations sexuelles; c'était intenable.

Le sergent roux avait donc, par définition, lâché l'affaire et s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait des besoins et qu'il fallait les assouvir. Mais où pouvait-il bien aller ? On s'entassait partout dans ces boyaux insalubres. Il pourrait peut-être faire un tour au bordel mais c'était absolument hors de question. Il n'en était pas arrivé là. Il avait de la dignité tout de même. En plus, ça reviendrait à trahir un certain caporal et une certaine paire de fesses. C'était donc exclu.

Mais voilà que la nuit tombait comme un grand voile noir sur les soucis des Hommes. Un voile noir qui les cacherait un instant de leur problèmes et les laissaient s'accorder un moment de répit. La nuit, au front, c'était sacré. On ne la dérangeait pas. On ne la dérangeait jamais.

Ainsi, minuit arriva peu à peu sans aucun incident. Chesterfield, qui avait été de garde toute la journée, attendit que chaque soldat soit endormi. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Quelque chose d'important, d'intime et de primitif. Au moins, ça lui permettrait de ne pas sauter sur son cher subalterne lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Deux semaines le retranchaient déjà dans ses limites.

Ainsi, le sergent déserta son poste sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de là. Il fit cent détours pour ne pas être vu en train de rôder la nuit et passa par les toilettes pestilentielles où personne ne mettait plus les pieds. Petit à petit,il atteint l'arrière des tranchées qui menaient au sous-bois. Arrivé à l'abri des premiers arbres, il se mit à courir et, un kilomètre plus tard, s'arrêta, appuyé contre un pin; essoufflé.

Il plongea alors sa main dans son pantalon et, sentant ce contact salvateur et familier, soupira de plaisir. Il ferma alors les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que son corps se tendait au gré de la course de ses doigts sur sa verge dressée. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, alors que ses soupirs étouffés se transformaient en râles doublés d'halètements. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un plaisir solitaire puisse être aussi libérateur et si excitant.

-Blutch…

Le temps de l'absence revint en force. Le souvenir du caporal s'imposa par lui-même à l'esprit de Chesterfield qui se répandit dans un long gémissement.

Pantalon et caleçon aux chevilles, il resta appuyé contre son arbre sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur sa verge à présent calmée et ses doigts enduits de cette semence si acide. Ce plaisir coupable ne lui avait en rien apporté une libération en vérité. Elle ne le rassasiait en rien. Elle n'était qu'un mirage.

Le sergent tenta de se retenir de pleurer devant cette image si honteuse de lui-même. Mais ses larmes se mirent à couler et il ne put rien faire pour les arrêter. Leur goût salé lui rappelaient le jour où son caporal l'avait traité de crétin, parce que tous deux se retrouvaient séparés car il n'avait pas réussi à dire non à l'Etat-major. Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il ne cessait de se lamenter sur lui-m'eme en tentant de débrider sa colère sur les sudistes. Deux semaines: une éternité…

Le caporal avait du être assigné à un autre sergent depuis le temps. Un autre sergent ? Chesterfield le tuerait lorsqu'il le rencontrerait. Pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ait fait du mal à Blutch, non, mais juste qu'il était fou de jalousie. Personne n'était capable de s'occuper aussi bien que lui de cette tête brûlée. Personne.

Le rouquin remonta son caleçon et son pantalon la tête lourde. La tristesse lui faisait toujours mal au crâne. Avec tous ses soucis, il était incapable de résonner. Il n'en avait même plus envie. Sinon il se rendrait compte à quel point il était pathétique.

La mort dans l'âme, Chesterfield retourna aux tranchées. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à dormir et à s'oublier un peu. Il espérait aussi trouver quelque chose pour laver sa main collante, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

.oOo

Le sergent Chesterfield souriait. Il chevauchait Prince, son cheval, en rase campagne depuis deux jours déjà. Il allait en direction du camp du général Alexander. Il avait été muté après la trente-deuxième tentative de désertion de Blutch qui avait cette fois mobilisée une cinquantaine d'hommes: il avait pris avec lui six chevaux pour marquer le coup. Personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment mais le fait était qu'il avait été retrouvé et avait suivi ses gardiens sans aucune résistance.

Le rouquin souriait donc. Sa monture allait à un trot rapide qui lui faisait mal aux fesses mais c'était la douleur à supporter pour retrouver son caporal chéri. Il galoperait sûrement lorsqu'il serait en vue du campement. Pour l'instant rien ne pressait; la vie était belle.

Mais en même temps, le sergent se préparait déjà aux remarques désagréables de son subalterne. Il lui dirait sans aucun doute qu'il aurait du refuser l'ordre de l'Etat-Major, qu'il était stupide et, comme d'habitude, qu'il ne serait pas heureux de le voir. Cette dernière pique serait la plus difficile à supporter mais le roux s'en fichait. Il allait revoir Blutch et ça le rendait fou de joie. Son bas-ventre s'en réjouissait aussi d'ailleurs. Revoir les fesses du caporal, son torse et ses tétons à l'heure de la toilette… Les plaisirs solitaires se multiplieraient: c'était indéniable.

Cinq heures et tout autant de pauses plus tard, le sergent s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait au camp d'Alexander. Il ordonna à Prince de se mettre à galoper et malgré la douleur qui fusait dans son bassin, le roux ne s'arrêta pas. Il renversa quelques hommes d'une compagnie à son passage: les nouveaux engagés du conflit qui ne s'attendaient pas à voir un cheval filer à toute allure près d'eux.

Arrivé devant la braque de l'Etat-Major, Chesterfield sauta de son cheval et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans en demander la permission. Il poussa la porte de la pièce où se réunissaient souvent les généraux d'un geste vif et expliqua la raison de sa venue.

L'entretien fut bref mais instructif. Le supérieur en charge de Blutch était du nom de Mike Fleming. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à lui courir après pour l'empêcher de déserter puis avait baissé les bras au bout de la énième tentative de ce dernier. Manque de bol, cette fois-là, Blutch s'en alla avec plusieurs chevaux, ce qui lui avait valu d'être mis au trou pour une durée indéterminée. On n'allait pas le fusiller mais il croupirait longtemps là-bas le pauvre caporal. Chance inouïe, les visites n'étaient pas interdites.

Voilà donc pourquoi Chesterfield sortait du quartier de l'Etat-Major avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que rien de trop grave ne se soit passé en son absence. En plus, il allait pouvoir saluer Blutch, chose quasiment impossible s'il avait été en liberté: il s'en irait tout simplement.

La première étape était d'aller voir Mike Fleming. Peu importait qu'il ait été exemplaire et patient et avenant et quoi que ce soit avec le caporal, le sergent restait fou de rage à l'idée de s'être fait voler se place. Et puis au pire, il n'aurait qu'à inventer une excuse si on venait se plaindre de quelque chose. Peu de gens aimait ce Mike Fleming de toute façon. C'était plutôt pratique.

Voilà pourquoi Chesterfield arpentait le camp en long, en large et en travers. Il reconnut alors l'officier subalterne seul sous un arbre en train de dormir. Il avait les bras repliés derrière la tête, sa casquette posée sur le visage et les jambes croisées. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt chaud. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le sergent s'approcha de lui, le réveilla, puis eut une grande discussion avec lui.

.oOo

Après avoir fait disparaître les dernières traces de sangs qui maculaient ses gants grâce à de l'eau claire du puits, Chesterfield se dirigea vers le cabanon qui servait de cellule d'emprisonnement. Les deux gardes qui le tenait le saluèrent en parlèrent un petit instant avec lui. Ils avaient envie de faire une partie de poker du côté des cantines roulantes, ils voulaient que leur supérieur surveille Blutch pendant une heure ou deux en leur absence.

Le sergent accepta d'un grand sourire et les incita à déguerpir rapidement et les poussant dans le dos. Il avait envie d'être seul avec le caporal et l'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. Un des deux gardes lui lança la clé du baraquement, si besoin, ils seraient avec Phil' le cuisinier.

Chesterfield entra finalement dans la double cellule miteuse et ferma derrière lui. Il regarda un instant les deux lits gris qui se faisaient face, les quelques livres qu'il y avait pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer et le repas à peine entamé qui trainait sur la table de chevet à côté du matelas où était couché Blutch.

Le sergent s'en approcha doucement, à pas de loup. Il observa un instant son subalterne au visage apaisé dont le torse se soulevait régulièrement. Il était couché de profil, face au mur, un peu recroquevillé. Il avait ramené sous sa tête son bras droit tandis que le gauche se repliait de façon à atterrir devant son nez. Ses doigts étaient légèrement repliés, formant un poing à la défense faible. Ses longs cils battaient imperceptiblement au-dessus de ses yeux clos, protégés par des paupières remplies de rêves.

Et ce corps si calme, plongé dans une profonde léthargie réparatrice fit sourire Chesterfield qui s'assit sur le bord du lit en faisant attention à ne pas déranger le sommeil de son cher caporal. Il lui caressa la joue gauche d'un pouce léger et fébrile puis retira sa main pour se mettre à seulement observer l'homme qui occupait constamment ses pensées.

Il aurait bien aimé que cette vision de Blutch soit quotidienne mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas et ça ne le serait sans aucun doute jamais. Alors, pour consoler sa triste humeur face à la vérité, il se mit à chantonner un doux tempo grave et vibrant. Il laissa sa voix suave prendre le contrôle de son corps et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique et la laisser pénétrer son être.

Ainsi, il ne remarqua pas la petite protestation qu'émit Blutch en se réveillant quelques minutes plus tard. Absorbé dans ses pensées, le cerveau happé par le murmure de sa voix s'élevant de sa gorge, il ne sentit un mouvement que lorsque le caporal enserra son bras droit de sa main. Elle était chaude et douce. Le contact fit sursauter le roux qui stoppa net son activité. Il tourna la tête vers le regard encore endormi de son subalterne qui semblait encore nager entre rêve et réalité. S'essuyant un oeil de sa main libre, il dit d'un ton faible et ensommeillé:

-Sergent ?… Vous faites quoi ici ?

L'interpellé sourit avec tendresse et répondit le plus simplement du monde, en se tournant un peu plus vers son interlocuteur:

-Je suis revenu du Texas. Content de vous revoir en tout cas. Bien dormi ?

Un simple grognement lui donna sa réponse. Chesterfield se mit alors à rire doucement, le coeur au bord de l'explosion malgré son calme apparent.

-Et c'était bien le Texas sergent ?… Vous avez revu nos vieux amis les gringos ?…

-Non. C'est sûrement une bonne nouvelle dans le fond.

-Mmh…

Blutch se tut alors que son supérieur sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il entendait ses battements effrénés résonner dans sa tête tandis que sa gorge s'asséchait, que sa gorge se nouait, devant l'image de son caporal si inoffensif, qui ne cessait de s'accrocher à son bras. Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner plusieurs fois et il reposa sa tête sur le matelas dur qui accueillait son sommeil. Il resta sans bouger une petite minute avant de se déplacer à nouveau et enserrer la taille de son supérieur dont les joues s'enflammèrent. La tête contre le bassin du sergent, Blutch se rendormit sans bruit.

Mais Chesterfield ne tint pas bien longtemps avant de sentir une chaleur suspecte se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il ne put réprimer un long soupir de délectation avant que son subalterne ne recommence à bouger et…

ne caresse son entrejambe par inadvertance…

Le sergent gémit à contre-coeur en sentant cette main étrangère se poser sur la bosse sensible de son pantalon et tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte du caporal mais c'était peine perdue. Il était enroulé contre lui comme un boa constricteur qui ne lâcherait jamais sa proie. Un bout de la veste de Chesterfield était replié sur lui-même et le souffle chaud et humide de Blutch s'écrasait sur sa peau dénudée.

Puis la situation se calma à nouveau. le sergent se faisait violence pour garder contenance et le caporal ne bougea pas pendant un instant. Ce ne fut malheureusement qu'une courte accalmie car bientôt, l'endormi se remit à se mouvoir, collant son visage contre le bassin de son supérieur et remuant le bas de son corps en haletant.

-Sergeeeeent… Mmmh… Non, pas ici… A- Ah !… Aahn ~ !

Chesterfield se figea à ces paroles. Comme pétrifié, il n'osa esquisser le moindre geste. Il glissa un regard vers le visage de Blutch, enfoui contre sa peau nue. Son souffle mouillé lui donnait des frissons et le ton de sa voix avait fini de l'achever. La main posée sur son entrejambe se contracta, provoquant ainsi une délicieuse sensation au roux qui se sentait sur un petit nuage.

Puis le caporal se remit à gémir et supplier dans son sommeil en serrant les cuisses. Le sergent, curieux de voir ce qui se passait plus bas chez lui tourna la tête vers la droite et entrevit une érection se dessiner au travers de son pantalon. Mais il serrait les jambes alors Chesterfield n'en était pas sûr. Chose qui l'incita à glisser une main vers cette bosse inconnue, ce qui fit presque crier son subalterne de plaisir. Gêné et surpris, le roux retira ses doigts à la hâte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Blutch se réveillait, pantelant et encore dur comme un roc. Il tâta un instant le corps du sergent en ne comprenant pas ce que c'était puis se dégagea si brusquement de lui qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Faisant fi de cette douleur, il se redressa, rouge comme une pivoine, et bégaya en plaquant ses mains sur son entrejambe:

-Ah s- sergent ! P- Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas-…!

Chesterfield n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il tentait d'oublier le plaisir qui se dégageait se sa partie sensible dressée comme un fanion. Les yeux fermés, il calma sa respiration puis s'allongea sur le lit, sa tête atterrissant sur les jambes de Blutch, les siennes pendant dans le vide. Les paupières toujours closes, il dit:

-Regardez dans quel état tu m'as mis, Blutch… Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça du coup ?

Le concerné rougit et détourna le regard tandis que le rouquin continuait de le darder de son regard bleu ciel. Une minute plus tard, passée dans un silence complet, le sergent passa sa main droite sur la cuisse de son subalterne qui sursauta au contact. Il la fit peu à peu glisser vers ses fesses, le souffle court et excité. D'une voix suave et grave, il déclara:

-Blutch, je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que tu es consentent ou bien est-ce que je dois me soulager seul une fois de plus ?

Le caporal rougit et son érection gonfla encore lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son supérieur s'immiscer sous son pantalon et son caleçon pour effleurer sa peau laiteuse. Il demanda:

-Comment ça « une fois de plus » ?

Chesterfield grogna et déboutonna son pantalon pour le jeter au pied du lit avant de retirer partiellement son caleçon de façon à seulement découvrir son pénis dur et douloureux. Il le regarda un instant d'un air critique puis fit glisser une main de tout son long pour finalement se mettre à frotter son prépuce de son pouce en rejetant la tête en arrière, le souffle erratique. Il planta son regard dans celui du caporal en faisant fi de la gêne que ressentait ce dernier. Il souffla:

-Parce que tu crois que-… Mmh… Que c'est la première fois que je fais ça à cause de toi ?…

Il arrêta ses va-et-vient et joua avec le liquide blanchâtre qui suintait au bout de sa verge rouge et gonflée. Il continua:

-Blutch, j'ai arrêté de compter depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te défoncer. Alors dis-moi oui ou non. Sinon je te viole sur le champ.

Le concerné vit alors son supérieur recommencer à caresser son organe génital et rougit de plus belle. Néanmoins, il ne resta pas de marbre et sortit du lit pour se planter face au sergent qui était toujours couché, jambes pendantes. Etonné, le roux se redressa sur ses coudes et observa Blutch sans comprendre ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais ce ne fut pas bien longtemps un mystère car il vit son subalterne déboutonner sa veste puis ouvrir sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi un torse aussi blanc que de la porcelaine. Il baissa son pantalon de manière lascive en frottant avec érotisme le bout de tissu contre ses fesses. Il laissa tout de même son caleçon où il était puis grimpa sur le corps de Chesterfield pour le déshabiller à son tour avant de se mettre à lui lécher le torse puis à l'embrasser.

Le sergent profita de cette position pour laisser ses mains se balader sur les fesses de Blutch. Il les laissa lui agripper les chairs et les tripoter en même temps, attisant ainsi l'envie qui brûlait en lui. Le roux était excité par cet homme au-dessus de lui, gémissant et haletant sans retenue. Son habillement le séduisait surtout. Il avait ce nouveau caleçon serré mis au service de l'armée. Il moulait l'érection du caporal à merveille et en même temps, il le torturait un peu en accentuant la pression qu'il y avait sur sa verge.

Soudain, Blutch se retira et se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de l'aîné pour se frotter contre en gémissant, suppliant et geignant sans discontinuer. Après une minute ou deux passées dans cette position, il se déplaça une nouvelle fois et s'agenouilla sur le sol, face au pubis du roux qu'il regarda avec envie.

Il se mit alors à le lécher avec avidité. Chesterfield laissa un long soupir s'échapper de sa gorge puis de simples halètements sous la langue habile de Blutch. Car si le caporal commença d'abord à jouer avec cette verge gonflée, il ne tint pas bien longtemps avant d'y prendre lui aussi du plaisir en gémissant. Il suça d'abord le gland rouge du sergent en se délectant du liquide qui suintait à sa surface puis se mit à tripoter ses bourses en frottant sa main contre la base de son entrecuisse. Finalement, il prit l'objet de sa conquête en bouche dans des sons horriblement excitants. Alors que ses mains caressaient les cuisses du roux, il englobait totalement ce membre brûlant sur lequel il s'amusait à y mettre de la pression.

Chesterfield jouit.

Et toute sa semence s'immisça dans la gorge de Blutch qui sentit son pénis se durcir encore plus et ses tétons pointer alors qu'un liquide chaud se répandait dans sa bouche. Il la retira alors de la verge puis avala le sperme de son supérieur alors que quelques gouttes coulaient sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le rouquin se rassit dans le lit et observa d'un oeil excité ce caporal au regard lubrique à genoux sur le sol, jambes écartées avec les mains ramenées contre son pénis douloureux. Ses tétons roses pointaient au travers de sa chemise ouverte et son érection se collait contre son caleçon qui le moulait parfaitement. Les yeux larmoyants par le trop plein de plaisir et l'élancement de son bas-ventre.

-Sergent… S'il vous plaît… Prenez-moi…, supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Et Chesterfield qui ne pouvait décemment pas rester de marbre face à une telle vision sentit son entrecuisse gonfler à nouveau. Il se saisit brusquement d'un bras de Blutch et l'amena contre lui, sur ses genoux, en l'embrassant avec fougue. Son subalterne répondit au baiser avec avidité en gémissant et glapissant en sentant son érection se frotter contre celle du sergent qui le fit bientôt basculer sur le dos, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur.

Ainsi positionné, le roux glissa une main dans le caleçon du cadet qui lâcha un petit cri. Il se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le corps et à lui lécher la mâchoire. Tantôt mordant ses tétons, tantôt frottant son bassin contre le sien; il rendait Blutch fou d'envie, fou de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de tortures lascives, le caporal posa une main tremblante d'excitation contre le buste de Chesterfield en le suppliant:

-Sergent, je vous veux en moi… Je veux que vous soyez… violent. Violent e- et brusque, s'il vous plaît…

Comment le roux aurait-il pu survivre à de telles paroles, prononcées dans une telle situation ? Rouge de plaisir et de stimulation, il embrassa son amant avec ferveur en retirant peu à peu son caleçon qui, une fois enlevé, fit glapir et gémir Blutch qui serra les jambes devant Chesterfield qui mit fin au baiser et fixa avec envie et perversité l'image de son caporal s'offrant totalement à lui et hors d'état de nuire. Il était à sa merci, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait.

Mais tout de même… Il n'avait jamais pénétré un homme et ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Blutch voulait qu'il soit brusque et violent mais le but n'était pas de le faire tomber dans les pommes non plus. Il prit donc la décision de se sucer l'index et de l'enduire de salive pour pouvoir au moins humidifier l'intimité du caporal.

-Blutch… Tu es prêt ?

Un hochement de la tête lui indiqua que oui et alors, il vit, médusé, le cadet soulever ses jambes pour lui présenter ses fesses de sa propre volonté. Le visage rouge, il détourna le regard en disant d'une voix fluette:

-Ne regardez pas… C'est gênant…

Chesterfield sursauta à cause de la remarque et décida de ne plus perdre de temps. Il introduit alors son index dans l'anus de Blutch qui poussa un petit cri, toujours dans la même position. Il y rajouta bientôt son majeur qu'il fit bouger de concert en de délicieuses stimulations qui rendirent le caporal fou de plaisir. Mais voilà, si le sergent voulait plus que tout faire durer le plaisir pour le cadet et ne pas le violenter tout de suite, son érection n'était pas du même avis. Elle menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et la dernière chose que voulait le roux en ce moment, c'était bien une panne.

Alors, il prit l'initiative de soulever les fesse de Blutch et de poser une des ses jambes sur son épaule. Il se raidit en cet instant mais son regard traduisait tant d'amour et d'envie que Chesterfield décida qu'il était temps de faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant le grand saut.

Le sergent n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de pénétrer violemment l'homme de ses rêves. Ce dernier cria face à l'impétuosité du geste et se cambra un peu pour ressentir toute la friction de ce contact pouvait lui apporter. Son rythme respiratoire se brisa à cause de ses plaintes et ses halètements et il laissa ses bras encadrer son profil, les mains jointes au-dessus de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Chesterfield se faisait violence pour ne pas jouir directement tant l'anus de Blutch était serré et se refermait autour de lui. Il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avant mais jamais l'acte n'avait été aussi bon. L'intérieur du caporal était brûlant et étroit. Il l'aspirait en lui et faisait d'excitants bruits de succion à chaque mouvement.

Alors il se remit à effectuer ses va-et-vient intenables. Il les accentua, les fit plus doux ou plus violent, plus rapides ou plus lents, faisait en sorte d'aller au plus profond de Blutch qui avait la tête renversée et dont tout le corps était tendu. Chacun de ses muscles était contracté et Chesterfield contempla son torse maigre et ses côtes saillantes sculptées dans cette porcelaine inestimable. Et comme le caporal semblait prendre tout le plaisir du monde, le sergent était encore plus excité par l'étroitesse de son intimité et les émotions qui se reflétaient sur son visage.

Puis il se sentit toucher quelque chose de dur dans les fesse du cadet.

-Ah !

Le roux arrêta tout mouvements et se raidit en entendant la plainte qu'avait poussé son amant. Il le scruta avec inquiétude puis discerna un sourire gêné sur le visage du concerné qui le cacha sous l'un de ses bras en disant d'une voix éraillée par le plaisir:

-Pardon… Mais c'était… Trop bon… J'ai pas pu me- me retenir…

Chesterfield soupira, rassuré par ces paroles. Ce n'était que du plaisir. Pas de la douleur. Tout allait bien, Blutch allait bien. Il caressa alors d'un air amoureux la joue de son amant puis l'embrassa tendrement. De toute façon, il était bien trop excité pour s'arrêter. Il sentait que sa verge allait exploser, ainsi aspirée par les fesses du caporal.

Il tenta tout de même de se rappeler de son geste pour pouvoir toucher cette partie si sensible chez le cadet. Il avait enfoncé complètement son pénis dans son anus et avait un peu visé vers le haut. S'il continuait comme ça, peut-être que le caporal atteindrait l'extase…

Confiant, Chesterfield reprit son travail comme il l'avait établi et, sans surprise, toucha à nouveau l'endroit contracté en Blutch qui le fit soudain crier. Il continua comme cela autant de fois qu'il en était capable alors que les fesses du caporal se refermaient sur lui et l'attiraient inexorablement plus profondément.

Le cadet ne cessait de gémir, soupirer, glapir et haleter à la fois. Il était rouge de gêne, de plaisir et de chaleur. Il tentait de se cacher le visage à l'aide de ses mains mais l'effort était vain. Il n'avait plus de force. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, submergé par l'acte sexuel qu'il vivait. La douleur mêlée au désir, à la soif et la faim qui l'habitaient surpassaient tout. Il n'était tout simplement plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de faire l'amour.

Au bout de dix minutes, le sergent ne put plus se retenir et malgré l'obligation de faire le plus longtemps plaisir à Blutch qu'il s'était imposée, il jouit dans un long râle guttural auquel le caporal fit écho en se libérant à son tour. Sa semence atterrit sur le ventre du sergent qui eut à peine le temps de se retirer avant d'être abandonné par ses forces, l'obligeant à se coucher dans le lit pour récupérer. Ainsi, il prit son amant dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser langoureux auquel il répondit avec lascivité. Il se blottit ensuite contre le torse du roux, ronronnant de plaisir, alors que ses pensées se faisaient brumeuses, encore désordonnées par l'acte qu'il avait partagé quelques secondes plus tôt.

.oOo

Blutch se réveilla dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait envoyé au septième ciel. Il l'observait avec tendresse et caressait sa joue d'une main douce et légère. Il souriait d'un air amoureux et rassuré, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le caporal n'adopte un visage semblable. Le roux enfoui peu après son nez dans le cou de son amant et huma son parfum avant de déposer de petits baisers sur cette peau porcelaine qu'il admirait tant.

Ils se rhabillèrent tous deux quelques instants plus tard, toujours en échangeant d'amoureux baisers qui témoignaient de leur attachement de l'un à l'autre. Blutch commenta la performance de Chesterfield en souriant puis se colla à lui tout le reste de la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien. Les deux gardes revinrent tard dans la soirée et eurent la surprise de découvrir le caporal et le sergent enlacés, simplement vêtus de leur caleçon et leur chemise dans le même lit. Ils ne firent aucun commentaires et reprirent leur poste en riant joyeusement.

Parce que dans le fond, ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble ces deux-là…

**END**

.

**Alors ? C'était bien ? Je suis sûr que c'était bien ! Dites-le-moi si c'était bien ! Ou même si c'était nul !**


End file.
